Delaney Returns: Cassandra
by Tiaqua Neptune
Summary: Cassandra is the daughter of the famous CEO of Snow Corp. She has everything she could ever want, except a mother. When she finds out who her mother is, and her world is turned upside down, will she find the courage to survive?
1. A Hellhound Ruins My Lunch

My name is Cassandra Leila Snow. I'm a demigod, but you probably, no, _definitely _don't know who I am, Delaney, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Reyna, and the rest of the seven always get all the "oh, I know you!" jazz. But that's fine. I have enough popularity, thank you very much. At least, I did. Maybe I still am... Anyways, it doesn't matter, now that my world isn't living as a mortal just trying to survive high school. Okay, I'm procrastinating. Enough about that. Be careful, but if you like blood, fighting, and other demigod stuff, then read on, because the 21st century is a golden age for all of that.

* * *

I woke up one morning, in late autumn with a smile. I threw on a blue crop top and some faded jeans and brushed my teeth. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw my ice blue eyes staring back at me, and I raced downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey dad." I kissed my father, Jon Snow, on the cheek and sat down at the table.

"Hello, sweetheart." He smiled as he set down a plate full of pancakes. I poured maple syrup on and wolfed them down, as I watched my father get ready for work. You may have heard of him; he is the CEO of Snow Corp, the famous IT company, so we have a very nice house, and I have pretty much everything I could ever want.

"So, darling, what would you like for your 13th birthday?"

I shrugged, twirling a strand of my dirty-blonde hair. "I don't know. I have all that I could ever want."

"Well, I have to buy it within the week or it won't be in time for your birthday." He picked up his car keys. "See you later." He said as he exited the house.

I rinsed my plate and I rushed upstairs to get all of my stuff ready for school. I put on my icy blue snowflake choker necklace, the only gift from my mother. I sighed. The only thing I yearned for; my mother.

My father had met her during a ski trip in the mountains, and he had fallen in love. He returned home, and several months later, she appeared with me, as a baby, on his doorstep and asked him to care for me, and gave him the snowflake choker necklace.

I slung my backpack on my shoulders, and went back downstairs to grab the house keys, before walking out the door, where the school bus was waiting. I climbed aboard and found my boyfriend, Daniel Zimmerman, saving a seat for me. I sat down next to him and I kissed his cheek.

Daniel smiled. "Hey, Cassandra."

"Hey, Daniel." I have had a crush on him for six months, and I finally got together with him a month ago. I held his hand and we chatted until we arrived at school.

I hopped off the bus and went to Math, and then Science, and History. After that I went to have lunch in the cafeteria. I picked up some mac and cheese and some Sprite. Just as I was paying, I heard a growl behind me. I turned around, and I saw a ferocious black dog, the size of a truck. I screamed, as my food tray crashed to the floor. I slipped, and fell flat on my back, and the snowflake on my necklace shattered. "No!" I sobbed. I quickly remembered the dog, and I wiped my tears and scrambled to find something to defend myself with. I found an icy whip, with snowlflakes and wolves embroidered on it. I picked it up, and coiled it, and then realeased it, and it hit the dog in the face.

It howled, and charged. I put my arms up to block my face in the nick of time, and I felt claws ripping into my flesh. I got out my whip and lashed out again, hitting the dog in the chest. I continuously whipped it, sometimes the legs, face, or chest, and the dog always retaliated by clawing at me. After a few minutes, the dog tired, and I whipped it for the last time as it disentigrated.

I fell the the ground, weary, as blood oozed from my wounds. A girl about my age limped forward on her crutches, and handed me a square of green stuff. "What's this?" I frowned.

"Medicine." She replied. I ate the square, and it tasted like my father's lasagna on Friday nights. "Now, come on! We need to get you to somewhere safe." She helped me up.

With nothing else to do, I followed her. When we had left the school, I realized I left the whip behind. "Wait! My whip!"

She pointed to my throat. "Right there."

"_What_?" My hand went to my throat, and I found my choker, the same on that had shattered.

"It's enchanted, from your missing parent, right?" I nodded. "When it shatters, it turns into that whip."

"How can it do that?"

"Magic."

I laughed. "Magic? Seriously?"

She sighed. "I'll explain everything when we get to camp, alright?"

"Fine. Can I get your name?"

"Evelyn."

* * *

We were silent the rest of the trip. We took a bus from Boston to Long Island, and we walked for a while, and we stopped at the top of a hill, which had something written in Ancient Greek. I squinted, trying to figure out what it said, but after several minutes I still couldn't decifer it. Luckily, Evelyn translated for me.

"Welcome," She said, "to Camp Half-Blood."


	2. I Have Some Questions About My Life

"Wow." I whispered. Evelyn had shown me around the camp, and I was currently looking in awe at Lady Hestia. "You're a goddess?"

Hestia nodded. "Goddess of the hearth and family." She smiled. "Welcome to our hearth, Cassandra."

I bowed to her and Evelyn led me to Chiron.

* * *

After Evelyn introduced me to Chiron, she led me to the Hermes cabin, until my mother claimed me. She handed me a toiletries bag, and a clean camp shirt and faded blue jeans.

I went to the cabin's bathroom and showered, and threw on the clothes Evelyn gave me.

I flopped onto a bunk without any pictures, or clothes in the small trunk beneath it. I sighed. In less than an hour, my whole world had been turned upside down. A sudden thought dawned on me. My father would be home by now, wondering where I am. I fished out my phone and dialed his number.

Just then, a blond girl with stormy grey eyes, and a black haired boy with sea green eyes wandered in. The girl's eyes widened when she saw me, and lunges toward me. I yelped, and tried to dodge, but she tackled me and took my phone.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded.

"I was calling my father to tell him I was okay." I mumbled, wondering what I could have done wrong.

"Well you could have put everyone at camp in danger!" She yelled.

I looked at mu shoes. "Sorry. Why?"

She sighed. "When a half-blood uses a phone then it sends out a signal to all the monsters in the area and they come after us."

"But I've used my phone every day." I said. "I've never been attacked.. Until today."

"Your scent is probably very faint." The boy said.

"Scent?" I asked.

"The monsters track us by scent. The more powerful the demigod, the stronger the scent." The boy explained.

There was a silence for several moments as I stared at the two.

"So, what are your names?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

The firl held out her hand. "Annabeth. This Seaweed Brain here is Percy."

I shook their hands. "How old are you?"

"23." Annabeth replied. She hooked her arm in Percy's. "We came to Camp Half-Blood for our honeymoon, and tomorrow we head to New Rome, we bought some nice real estate there."

"Congratulations." I smiled. "Could I leave camp and call my father?" I asked.

Percy nodded. "There's a convinience store not too far from here."

"Thanks." I put my phone in my pocket and headed to the convenience store.

* * *

I leaned against the wall of the store and took out my phone. I dialed my father's number and I heard my father's voice. "Hello, sweetie. Why didn't you come home today?"

"Hey dad." I croaked. "I'm at a camp, and they know who my mother is."

"I should have known, they would take you sooner or later." He sighed.

"You-you know?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"That your mother is a goddess? Yes."

"Who exactly?" I asked.

"The goddess of ice and snow, the hunt, and moon."

"But.. Artemis is an eternal maiden." I stammered. Was I born from a broken oath?

My father laughed. "No.. Not Artemis. Skadi, my dear. Your mother is Skadi."

"She's a Norse goddess." I said, remembering my seventh grade crash-course on Norse Mythology.

"Yes."

"Daddy?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you, but I have to stay here. I'll visit during Christmas." I promised.

"But- what about your birthday?"

"And my birthday." I agreed.

"Alright then. I'll pack up your belongings. See you next week." He hung up.

I slid my phone back into my pocket and began hiking back up the hill.

* * *

I made it just in time for the campfire sing-along. I stood beside the fire and raised my voice among the hushed murmers. "My mother, is Skadi, Norse goddess of ice, snow, the moon, and hunt."

"_Norse_?" A camper asked. "There isn't a camp for Norse demigods, excluding Valhalla and Folkvanger, but those are only for dead demigods."

Annabeth raised her voice. "She should be allowed to decide, Camp Jupiter, or Camp Half-Blood."

"Hang on a minute, I haven't even _seen _Camp Jupiter."

"You will." Annabeth said. "Because tommorow, you're hitching a ride with the two most powerful demigods of the century."


	3. I Meet Some Punk Girls

My first impression of New Rome; it's the most beautiful city I've ever seen, from the Field of Mars to the Garden of Bacchus.

I met the praetors and toured the city, and the college campus. I liked the city, but Camp Jupiter seemed too military-like for my taste. Camp Half-Blood was more lenient, and they didn't burn tattoos into people's skin.

I excused myself and booked a room at Jupiter Inn for three drachmas and two denarii for the night.

* * *

I decided to list the pros and cons, as that has always worked for me. Pros of Camp Jupiter: Nice city, although Annabeth mentioned they were designing a city for the Greeks: New Athens. They were organized, and had war games.

Cons of Camp Jupiter: They burned tattoos into people's skin, they were strict, and were military-like. They also didn't have that many activities that didn't involve training.

Pros of Camp Half-Blood: They were more lenient, with more non-training activities, and they had a much better chance of seeing their godly parent.

Cons of Camp Half-Blood: They got a little too rowdy sometimes, the city wouldn't be finished for at least two years, and Mr. D was quite grumpy.

I pondered this for about an hour, when I finally made my decision. I changed into a clean complimentary Camp Jupiter tee and my jeans. I fingered my choker and walked into the evening moonlight. I stopped and stared at the moon for a few moments and then lowered my head. _Mother._ I prayed. _If you care about me, please watch over me._

I blinked and looked up at the moon, but it remained frustratingly silent. I sighed and trudged over to where Annabeth and Reyna were chatting with two dark-haired girls with silver bows on their backs. One had a silver circlet adorning her head.

"Hey Annabeth," I called. "I made my decision." The four turned around and saw me, and the dark-haired girls both had intense glares on their faces. I gulped under their electric blue stares. "Hi..." I said nervously.

Annabeth smacked her forehead. She pointed to the girl with the silver circlet. "Cassandra, this is Thalia Grace."

Thalia made an angry noise at the mention of her last name but Annabeth ignored it. She pointed to the other. "Cassandra, this is Delaney Annabel Jean."

* * *

"Hi." I shook their hands and they returned it. "Cool bows." I added.

Thalia nodded. "Standard Hunter of Artemis bows."

"They're the immortal maidens of Artemis, right?" I asked, racking my brain.

Delaney nodded, tilting her head slightly. "You said you had made a decision?"

I nodded. "I'm a Norse demigod, so I had to choose which camp I would like to stay at, and I have decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood, no offense, Reyna. I'm just not a fan of tattoos."

Reyba shrugged. "You're welcome to visit, whenever you want." She lifted her arm to shake hands.

"Thanks." I shook her outstretched as Delaney cleared her throat. "There _is _a third option."

"What?" I asked. Suddenly, it dawned on me. "Oh no. _No way_. I am NOT running a camp for Norse!"

Delaney frowned. "I hadn't thought of that. Make that a fourth option."

"What?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"You join my sister and I." She replied simply.

"She's your sister?" I asked, pointing at Thalia. Delaney nodded. I guess I can't say I'm surprised, dark hair, same eyes. I suddenly realized that Delaney's offer would mean immortality.

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend." I said, trying to hide my temptation at their offer. Immortality? That is a pretty cool offer.

Delaney and Thalia wrinkled their noses. Delaney fished something out of her pocket. It was a card with a number on it. "In case you change your mind."

She streched out her arm, and I took the card. "Thanks, but I don't think I will." I tucked it in my back pocket and I walked away.

* * *

That night, I stayed at the Jupiter Inn, planning to sleep early so I could be ready for the van to Camp Half-Blood. I thought about calling my father, but I didn't want to attract the monster's attention.

I read one of the complimentary books telling about some of the more famous demigod's adventures, until about 8:00, before turning off my lamp and snuggling into the covers.


	4. I Get Dumped

When I returned to Camp Half-Blood, the Hephaestus kids examined my whip.

Leo picked it up by the grip and slashed it experimentally a few times. "Hmmm. It looks like it has an adamantine-tip and there seems to be a thin line of admatine along the sides. I've only seen one weapon made out of admantine, Hermes' sword, and the other half was imperial gold."

He handed me the whip, and I slashed it, flicking my wrist lightly. "It's like it was made for me."

Leo grinned. "It always does." He turned back to his workbench. "Now, if that's all, you can go."

"Thanks." I turned to leave, but I remembered something. I turned to face Leo. "Can you please tell me how to return this to choker form?" I asked.

Leo nodded, and held out his hand. I handed him the whip, and he mumbled to himself for a few moments, before his eyes brightened. He took the handle and touched it to the admantine tip. It made a "shink!" and in Leo's habd was my choker necklace.

"There you go, one choker necklace!" Leo said, proud of himself for getting it on the first try.

"Thanks." I slid the necklace down my head until it settled on my throat.

For the next few weeks I trained hard, altough I still couldn't get to the top of the lava wall, but that could be because of my slight discomfort of heights.

I had visited my father for my 13th birthday, and I recieved a small adamantine dagger. I wondered how he got it, and his eyes merely twinkled with mischief. I suspect my mother had something to do with it, however. I tucked it into my new white heeled boots that went up to my ankles.

I was happy, even though I had to stay in the Hermes cabin while they worked on a new circle of cabins for Norse demigods.

It took me awhile before I realized something was missing. Daniel. I had nearly forgotten I didn't say goodbye to him. I asked Chiron if I could visit him, and as soon as he relented, I booked the soonest bus to Queens.

I wore the blue crop top from the day I found out I was a demigod, with my blue ripped jeans.

My boots clicked lightly on the sidewalk as I searched for Daniel's two-story house. I found it, and, I hesitantly rang the doorbell.

I had been waiting for about a minute when I turned to leave, but the door creaked open behind me.

"Cassandra?" I turned around and saw my boyfriend standing at the door.

I gave a faint smile. "Hi. Sorry I didn't say goodbye."

Daniel smiled. "It's fine, come on in." He gestured to come inside. I followed him in to the kitchen. It looked exactly the same, nice, clean, and spartan.

Daniel sat down at the kitchen table, but I stopped him. "Can we talk.. In your room? It's private."

Daniel looked slightly surprised, but he strode up the stairs and went into his bedroom. I followed, and closed the bedroom door behind me.

"So," Daniel plopped on his bed. "What's so private you didn't want to talk downstairs?"

"I found out who my mom was." I said, sitting down next to him.

"Who is it?" Daniel asked.

"Her name is Skadi." I said.

Daniel frowned. "What kind of a name is that?"

I sighed. "She's a Norse goddess."

Daniel let out a laugh. "Right." He said between his outbursts of laughter. "And your dad is actually Thor."

I felt hurt. "I know it sounds hysterical, but it's true! And my father isn't Thor. I'm a demigod, half god and half human."

Daniel stood. "Hey, I don't know what drugs you're on, but get out of my house!" He leapt up and opened the door, ushering her out.

"Daniel, please! I'm telling the truth!" I felt tears flowing down my cheeks.

He turned. "And get rid of those boots, I shouldn't have goven them to you, drug addict."

"You gave these to me?" I asked.

Daniel nodded. "And now I wish I hadn't."

"But.." My voice wavered. "We loved each other."

Daniel hesitated for a moment. "I did, but I refuse to be associated with a drug user."

That was the final straw. I tossed my boots on the floor and slipped my admantine dagger in my pocket. I shot my ex an angry look and I stormed out of the house.

* * *

I ran for miles, not even caring that I stepped through mud puddles or got leaves in my hair. I finally stopped in the middle of the Blue Hills reservation.

I sat down and cried, not realizing snow was falling gently above me. I stopped, and realized, and was puzzled. It shouldn't snow for another few weeks!

It dawned on me that my mother was the goddess of ice and snow, as well as the moon and hunt, so I must be causing this. I started thinking of warm thoughts, to see if I could dispell the snow. It took a few minutes, but the snow ceased, and I heard a twig snap and I was instantly on my feet, and I shattered my choker, and my whip materialized in my hand, which was quivering slightly.

About thirty girls in silver camoflauge emerged from the bushes. They raised their bows and aimed them at me.


	5. I Talk To A Pack Of Wolves

I looked nervously at the thirty girls surrounding me, and I dropped my whip and raised my hands. "I come in peace!" I called. Two familiar girls made their way to the front and I recognized them as Delaney and Thalia.

Thalia frowned. "You again."

I nodded.

She raised her hand. "Lower your bows." She ordered. The hunters lowered their bows uneasily.

"Can I.." I began, but Delaney cut me off.

"What are you doing here? You interrupted our hunt."

"I'm sorry about that, but I was just trying to get as far away as possible."

Thalia's brow furrowed. "Are you being chased by a monster?"

I shook my head. "I needed to get away from people."

"Why?" Delaney asked.

"My boyfriend.. Well, my ex now, I told him about me being a demigod, and he laughed and called me a drug user and told me to never see him again." My voice shook.

Delaney grabbed my hand sympathetically. "All boys are like that. All the hunters understand that, that's why we vowed to be eternal maidens."

I looked at her thankfully. "So you had a boyfriend?" I asked.

Delaney snorted. "Gods no. From the moment I arrived at Camp Half-Blood and saw all those boys goofing around the campfire, begging to fall in, I knew in that moment, and I've felt the same way ever since, even though I made that assumption at six years old."

I felt the side of my lip curving upwards slightly. "Six?"

Delaney smiled. "Oh, yes. I have infinite wisdom." She said in a snobbish voice.

I laughed. "How long have you been in the hunt?" I asked.

"Several months, when Percy and Annabeth first got engaged. Did you know Thalia and I went apple-hunting for the perfect apple?"

I shook my head. "No one mentioned that."

"I suppose they wouldn't. And it was not easy to get it." She shuddered.

"How come?" I asked.

"Let's just say there were some nasties following us." Delaney let go of my hand. "Now, would you like us to escort you to camp?" She asked.

I thought about it, but then I remembered Daniel. "No, thanks." I fished out the card I had forgotten to take out of my jeans. It had become worn out within the few weeks it had been left in my pocket. "I'd like to take you up on that offer, if it's still open."

Thalia smiled. "Of course it is." She touched her silver circlet and it glowed a silvery color and a flash of light appeared, and I instinctively covered my eyes and turned away. When the light faded, I opened my eyes and saw a twelve year-old girl with auburn hair and silver eyes, filled with far more intelligence than twelve years old. All the hunters fell to one knee and bowed. I realized who she was and I lent to one knee as well, nearly slipping and falling on my face, because my feet were caked with mud.

Delaney spoke. "Lady Artemis."

Artemis smiled. "Rise." Everyone rose to their feet. She turned her head to me. "Cassandra Leila Snow. You wish to join my hunt?"

I nodded, swallowing bile.

"Repeat after me." Thalia sat down on a log and said,"I, your name, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt."

I wiped my clammy hands on my jeans and said, "I, Cassandra Leila Snow, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt."

Artemis nodded. "I accept."

A silvery glow emitted from me and Artemis disappeared. All the twigs and leaves caught in my hair disappeared. All the mud was swept away, and my tiredness was gone. Delaney clapped me on the back. "Welcome to the sisterhood."

I smiled. "Thanks." I realized there was a hair clip in my hair and I frowned. I unclipped it and it had a silver crescent moon with a star.

Delaney explained to me what it was. "Your hunter's bow." She said, pointing to the identical clip in her hair. "You can turn it into a bow by tapping the star twice."

I tapped the star twice, and in my hand was a silver bow, engraved with wolves, snowflakes, and crescent moons. "Do you have snowflakes on yours?" I asked.

Delaney smiled. "Of course not." She tapped the star and a silver bow appeared, engraved with wolves, lightning, storm clouds, and crescent moons.

She tapped the crescent moon in the center of the handle twice, and the bow shrunk into a hair clip.

"So," Thalia said. "Do you have any special powers?"

I nodded, turning my bow into a hair clip and clipping it in my hair. "Just before you showed up I made it show all around me, but when I started thinking warm thoughts it disappeared."

Thalia nodded. "Your mother also has domain over wolves, correct?"

I nodded.

"Maybe we could see if you have any powers over our hunting wolves." Delaney jumped in.

"Then let's go!" I said, and the hunters led me to the clearing where they had made camp.

* * *

I stood in front of about thirty white wolves, and one of them barked, "Hello, master." I recoiled in surprise.

"You, you can talk?" the lead wolf nodded, her warm sky-colored eyes sparkling.

A younger wolf padded up and rubbed her muzzle on my leg.

Thalia smiled. "Your hunting wolf has been chosen."

I smiled. "What's your name?" I asked.

My wolf replied, "My birth name is she-wolf, but you may choose another name for me." She barked, blinking up at me with her ice-blue eyes.

I thought for a while, but my mind focused on a character from The Lion King. "What about Nala?" I asked.

The she-wolf frowned thoughtfully. "I like that name!" She yipped. The rest of the wolves padded over to their owners. The alpha, or lead dog, went to Thalia, and barked happily.

Another wolf with electric blue eyes padded over to Delaney.

I walked over to her, with Nala trailing behind me. "What did you name your wolf?" I asked.

"Luna." She replied. She jerked her head over to Thalia. "Her wolf is named Skye."

"Makes sense." I said.

"Do you want an eagle?" Delaney asked. "Only the wolves are required, eagles are optional."

I shook my head. "I think it will be hard enough to take care of Nala." I said.

"Delaney likes to brag she has both." Luna barked.

Delaney frowned at her wolf. "I heard that." She said, wagging a finger at her.

"Wait." I said. "You can talk to wolves too?" Delaney nodded.

"Artemis." She explained. "But they only call Thalia master, and you, and I'm going to assume you could talk to wolves before you became a hunter."

"Can I see your eagle?" I asked.

Delaney nodded, and let out a piercing call. A white eagle swooped down and perched itself on Delaney's shoulder. She started stroking the eagle's feathers. "Her name is Aquila, Roman for eagle. Aqulia, say hello to Cassandra."

The eagle screeched at me, and I stunbled back and fell on my back, afraid she was going to attack. Delaney snorted. I got to my feet and brushed all the leaves off my jeans.

"That's not funny." I said.

"Relax. She was just saying hello."

"How do you know?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Zeus. Everyone forgets."

I remembered that Zeus's sacred animal was an eagle. "Oh." I said in a small voice.

"Anyways." Delaney took my hand. "It's time to meet your tentmates."


	6. I Get Thirty Sisters In One Day

Delaney led me to three girls, who all had a silvery glow emitting from them, which, according to Delaney, is the blessing of Artemis. Nala wagged her tail excitedly at the prospect of meeting their fellow tentmates.

Delaney gestured to a girl of about fourteen years old with red hair and freckles on her face, with emerald green eyes. "This, is Ruby Strong, daughter of Cybele, Greek goddess of nature, caverns, mountains and wild animals. She's like a minor version of Lady Artemis. Anyways, Ruby's been in the hunt since the mid 1800s."

Ruby turned to look at me, and dipped her head in greeting. I nodded back to her.

The next girl had auburn-colored hair, and hazel eyes and looked about my age. "This, is Thea Harrison. She's the daughter of Aether, the primordial of light, the upper air, heavens, space, that kind of thing. She's served in the hunt for about five months."

"Hi." Thea raises her hand in greeting, and I smiled back.

Delaney glanced at a girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes, who looked about sixteen and familiar.

"This, is Savannah Wildman, daughter of Bia, Greek goddess of force and raw energy. She's served in the hunt for about a year and a half."

"Hi!" Savannah said, holding out her hand. I shook it.

"So," Delaney patted me on the back. "I'll leave you to get acquainted with your tentmates." She took off, her feet treading as lightly as a gazelle as she raced to the others with Luna racing alongside her and Aquila flying overhead.

Savannah broke the silence. "So, you're..."

"Cassandra Snow, daughter of Skadi." I replied.

"So, we'll show you to our tent, then." Thea said. She led Savannah, Ruby, and I to one of the eleven tents propped up in the clearing, and Nala padded behind me.

Ruby held open the tent flap and I followed them inside, and Nala stood watch outside.

When I entered, I was greeted by a cold blast of AC. there were two bunks with silky, silver sheets, and blankets on the right side of the tent, and on the other side was an enclosed room, which I assumed to be the restrooms. In the center of the room were four silver bean bags and a wooden table with some fruits in a porcelain bowl.

Ruby sat down daintily on her bunk, and Thea climbed the ladder and plopped down on the bed on top of her. Savannah had the bottom bunk, leaving me on top of her. I suddenly realized that I had left all of my stuff at Camp.

"Do you have any extra clothes?" I asked. "All of my stuff is at Camp."

Thea nodded. "We look about the same size; I'll see what I can do, and we can stop by camp so you can pick up your stuff."

Five minutes later, I was wearing silver camo pants and a silver shirt that said, "I'M AN ETERNAL MAIDEN, GET OVER IT"

"I see you really like silver." I noted.

Savannah shrugged. "It is Artemis's sacred color, so I guess you could say we have an obsession with silver."

Ruby cut in, reminding me she was there. "We should probably know each other's abilities, think of some strategies."

"I agree." Thea plopped over to one of the beanbags and the others followed. Once we were all seated, Ruby went first.

"So, as Delaney said before, I'm the daughter of Cybele, a minor version of Artemis. My powers are being able to track down any animal, so I'm the best tracker... Now, anyways. I can also talk to any wild animal and I'm extremely athletic, albeit I lived in the 1800s."

"Who was the best tracker before?" I asked.

"Phoebe. She was my best friend, and then Orion slaughtered her." Ruby spat, her voice seething with venom at the giant's name. "Believe me, you had no idea how overjoyed I was when I heard that Reyna killed him to avenge all those who died fighting him."

We sat in silence for several moments before Thea spoke. "So, I'm the daughter of Aether, and I don't want to go over Delaney's description, so, I hope you paid attention. I have powers to manipulate light, I can fly, and I have some control over the direction of the wind."

Savannah spoke next. "I'm the daughter of Bia, I can draw energy from others. I can also force things to do my will, kind of like telekinesis."

"What about you?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I haven't really explored my powers that much, but so far I've found I can talk to wolves and control winter-like weather."

Thea smiled. "Like Elsa, from Frozen."

I nodded, smiling "Yeah, like Elsa." I said, remembering watching it in the movie theatres.

Ruby spoke. "I can help you figure out the full extent of your powers. I've had two centuries to figure out my powers, and I picked up some tricks."

I smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

We ate some fruit and talked about our history. Apparently, Ruby had been forcefully betrothed to a fat slob and Artemis had come along ad recruited her. She mainly used her hunting bow, but she also had a celestial bronze katana, a gift from her mother.

Thea had been abused by her mother and she had been trying to escape when her mother caught her, but Artemis was nearby and punished the abusive woman and recruited Thea into the hunt. She used an electric whip as her main weapon.

Savannah was the daughter of the CEO of Wildman Industries, and we had seen each other briefly at one of the CEO conferences of the U.S. She was much like me, and she joined the hunt because her heart had longed for the hunt. She used a staff as her main weapon, dipped in the magical waters of Lemnos.

* * *

When we finished getting to know each other, Ruby led me to the woods, and Nala, Savannah, and Thea followed.

"So, your mother is the goddess of the moon, hunt, ice, and snow, correct?" Ruby asked.

I nodded.

"Can you make it snow gently for me?" Ruby asked.

"I'll try." I began thinking of snow, the soft, white powder in a thick layer on the ground, and I felt a tingling sensation in my fingertips. I felt something cold touch my shoulder, and I looked up and saw a small cloud with snow falling gently.

Ruby nodded approvingly. "Now make it stop."

I concentrated on a warm mug of hot chocolate, and a crackling, blazing fire. After a few moments, the snow stopped.

"Now," Ruby said. "Let's see what you can do with wolves, besides talk to them. Clear your mind, and think only about wolves, every last detail."

I looked at Nala and cleared my mind, and thought about the silkiness of her fur, her kind eyes, every last detail. After a few moments, I felt a strange sensation throughout my body. I began to shrink, receiving cries of alarm from Thea and Savannah, although Ruby remained silent, slightly intrigued.

I looked down at my feet and realized they weren't there, they were replaced by two white paws! I glanced at the rest of my body and realized my clothes were replaced by white, soft fur. I had transformed into a wolf!

I studied my new body, I had light blue snowflake-shaped designs in my fur, but, apart from that, I looked like a larger version of Nala.

I decided to see if my reflexes improved in wolf form, and began running around, twice as fast as my fastest as a human. I barked joyfully and played around for a few minutes. Eventually, I grew tired of this and tried to change to my human form. I thought of myself as a human, but I couldn't assume human form.

I looked up to Savannah and the others. "I can't change back to my human form!" I yipped fearfully.

Ruby thought for a moment. "Try thinking about a human harder." She suggested.

I tried, but to no avail.

Savannah pondered this. "Think about every last detail about you as a human, not just humans in general, but you."

I nodded, thinking of my dirty blonde hair and ice-blue eyes, with my mother's gift hanging around my throat. After a few moments, I assumed regular form again.

"Thanks, Savannah." I said gratefully.

Savannah nodded. "Happy to help."

Thea cut in. "I don't know about you, but I think that's enough adventure for one day."

I nodded. "You're right; let's go back." In that moment, I realized in the few hours I spent here, I felt more at home here than either of the camps, or even my father's house. Whatever's coming next, I'll have my new sister-in-arms there with me.


	7. NEW STORY! IMPORTANT INFORMATION INSIDE!

**Hi guys! Tiaqua here! I started a new fanifc, which takes place right after the last chapter. I can hear your groans.. But never fear! Cassandra's tale WILL continue, but in the timeline I set out chapter 7 does not take place until after chapter two of my new story, The Forbidden Child: Autumn! So go read this story along with this one or you will miss some important things! I mainly did this new story so you could see the future events unfold from two different POVs. So make sure you stay tuned on BOTH stories!!**


	8. We Get A Very Interesting New Demigod

**Hey guys! Just a small FYI, before you get into this chapter, make sure you read thr first two chapters of The Forbidden Child: Autumn, or you will miss some things. Now, let's get into this chapter!**

* * *

I woke up bright and early one day and saw Savannah hanging from the top bunk, staring at me.

"You know how much that creeps me out?" I asked.

Savannah shrugged. "You were sleeping." She swung her upper-body upwards and she climbed down the ladder.

I got out of bed and took a quick shower and threw on some silver camo leggings and a shirt that said, "2008 Artemis Hunting Tour" Ruby was out for the day, hunting with some of the others, so I wore the shirt that I could only wear when she wasn't around, because she said something about Phoebe wearing that shirt.

I opened the flap and stepped out into the open, breathing in the fresh air. I smiled, and realized Delaney was organizing a hunting party. I walked over towards her. "Hey Della." I said, using her nickname, which she said her brother Jason came up with.

"Hey Cassie." She said, using the nickname she came up with. She turned to me. "Could you get Thea and Savannah? You three are coming with me, Lola, Isabella, Nia, Kiera, Kathryn, and Marilyn."

I nodded. "Sure, I'll grab them." I headed over to our tent, and poked my head inside. "Thea! Savannah! Delaney's leading a hunting party and you're coming with!"

Savannah and Thea appeared within seconds, and they followed me to Delaney, where she was waiting with the others.

"So, what are we hunting today?" Thea asked, blowing a wisp of auburn hair out of her face.

"Just dinner." Delaney replied.

Savannah pouted. "Why didn't Thalia assign me to Ruby's hunting party? At least they were hunting a hydra."

Delaney faced the daughter of Bia sternly. "Because you went hunting for the group of blemmyae yesterday." Savannah shrank under the daughter of Zeus's electric-blue gaze.

I cleared my throat, trying to avoid tension. "So, we might as well get to it."

Delaney nodded, and we followed her, tracking a deer's trail. She knelt at the beginning of the deer's prints, and scooped up a smudge of dirt with her index finger. "The deer is heading northeast." She whispered. She pointed to Lola and Isabella, and pointed to the right of the deer's trail.

The hunters understood her command, and complied. She sent Nia, Kiera, and Marilyn to race ahead of the deer, and Savannah, Thea and Kathryn to go to the left of the trail. I followed her, as we followed the trail.

After a few minutes, the trail stopped. Delaney turned to me. "Could you turn into a wolf?" She hissed quietly.

I nodded, and whispered, "Wolf!" I began to morph into a wolf, and I touched my nose to the trail, and followed the scent, and Delaney followed. I came to a halt as I realized the deer was standing several feet away, but luckily, it hadn't detected us.

I saw with my excellent wolf senses that Nia, Kiera, and Marilyn were just ahead of the deer, hiding in some bushes. Savannah, Thea and Kathryn were hiding behind a large tree to the left, and Lola and Isabella were hiding in the branches of two trees, heavily covered in leaves.

Delaney made several motions with her fingers, to move in and corner the animal. Kiera and Marilyn emerged first, and the deer bolted to where Delaney and I were waiting. It bolted to the left, but Savannah, Thea and Kathryn sent it right towards Isabella and Lola. The girls swung on two vines and landed right in front of the creature, and Thea fired an arrow, striking it's left hind leg.

I gave chase to it, as the others followed. I heard Delaney draw her bow, and she fired, scraping the deer's body. I could hear the daughter of Zeus giving her input on the misfire with some very colorful sentences.

I put on a burst of speed, feeling the wind rip through my heavy fur. I had closed the distance between me and the deer to about five feet, and the deer leaped over a small incline, while I ran up it and used the momentum to propel me into the air. I landed flat on the deer's back, and I felt my claws rip the deer's warm flesh, killing it swiftly.

I changed into human form, just as Delaney and the others emerged from the undergrowth. I panted, tired from my run. Delaney nodded with approval at me, and Kathryn, Marilyn, and Kiera lifting up the deer's body, and we all headed back to camp.

* * *

When we returned to camp, we set the deer in the large cooler to skin later. We headed to the campfire, and found Lady Artemis waiting there, twelve years old, her auburn hair tied up in a ponytail, and her silver eyes in distress.

Delaney spoke first. "What's wrong, Lady Artemis?"

Artemis turned to Delaney; her eyes troubled. "Several of Lycaon's pack are chasing a lone demigod with no training through the forest near Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted."

Delaney gasped. "Werewolves, M'lady? Chasing a demigod who doesn't even know of her heritage? Those aren't good chances. But, forgive me for being blunt, but how is that out business? Surely there must be a satyr there."

"It's a maiden." Artemis replied.

The hunters bristled. "So, the werewolves decided to prey upon an unknowing maiden?" Kathryn asked, outraged.

Artemis nodded, her eyes seething with a newfound rage. "How dare they attack a maiden?"

Kiera readied her bow. "We must save her and bring her to camp!"

I leapt to my feet, and the rest of our hunting party did the same. Moments ago, exhaustion flooded through us, but that had been replaced by rage, and energy.

Artemis pointed to the east of our camp. "About a mile that way, you'll spot them right away, the savages."

I nodded, and Delaney rallied the hunters, leading us towards the demigod. Artemis smiled proudly, before disappearing in a whirl of silver.

* * *

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the wolves, and Delaney raised her lances threateningly. The wolves howled, just as Kathryn fired an arrow, striking the first wolf.

Savannah twirled her staff at the second werewolf, and Thea cracked her whip, striking the third dead.

We each teamed up, me and Savannah, Thea and Kathryn, Kiera and Nia, Marilyn and Isabella, and Delaney and Lola. I hardly noticed the others, keeping my focus on the wolf Savannah and I were fighting.

I cracked my whip, causing the werewolf's side to bleed. Savannah fired an arrow, dropping her staff. It hit the wolf's nose, causing it to howl in pain. I fired an arrow, and it hit true, right in the wolf's chest. It staggered, before dropping dead on the forest floor. I looked around, and realized the other wolves were dead as well. Delaney put her finger on the bark of a tree, and shouted up into the treetops, "I know you're there! I promise we won't hurt you!"

A few moments later, an auburn-haired girl with silver-grey eyes slid down the trunk, looking intimidated at the sight of us. We lowered our bows, and Delaney held out her hand. "Delaney Annabel Jean, but call me Delaney."

The girl shook. "Autumn Diane Brooke, but you can call me Autumn."

"We think you're like us. So, we have to accompany you to camp."

Autumn took a step backwards.

"Sorry, but my mom is already mad and she's been worried sick; I should really get home."

Delaney didn't seem bothered. "We'll leave Thea behind to explain to your mother." She motioned to her, and Thea stepped forwards, nodding.

Autumn hesitated. "Alright."

* * *

I was bored, not even bothering to join in on tonight's sing-along, "I am my own great-great grandfather." Honestly! What about the girls? We're certainly not men! Anyways, I was bored, but when the others stopped singing, Chiron stepped forwards.

"This camper has just arrived today and has yet to be claimed. Please give a warm welcome to Autumn Diane Brooke!" I clapped along with the others, but the clapping died down and I felt the small grin on my face slide away, as the campers gasped in shock.

Several passed out, and the hunters and I shot to our feet, all looking scandalized and outraged. Autumn looked up to the silver glow hanging over her head, the symbol of a maiden goddess I knew quite well. Autumn, was the daughter of Artemis.


	9. We Win For The Fiftieth Time

**Hi guys! make sure you read up until chapter 4 of The Forbidden Child: Autumn, before reading this!**

**Now, without further ado, let's get into this!**

* * *

I stood frozen to the spot, shocked. I barely heard the crackling blaze over my thoughts. My life was just starting to be normal, at least, by demigod standards, and then I found out Lady Artemis had a child!

I shot a glare at Autumn, and, for a moment, our eyes locked, mine, of rage, and Autumn's, of confusion.

Blood roared in my ears. _How dare she exist? How dare she remind us of Lady Artemis's broken vow?_The rational part of my mind tried to calm me, _It's not her fault. It's not her fault._ The words rang in my ears until my anger ceased.

I watched as Chiron led her away, and judging from the scandalized look on my sisters-in-arms, it was probably best that she left before they hurt her.

* * *

I couldn't contain my shock as Autumn made the pledge I had took, just several months before. A silvery glow emitted from the daughter of Artemis's skin, just like my own. When Artemis disappeared, I waited until the others left.

I clapped her on the back. "Sorry I was mad yesterday when you were claimed.. It was just such a shock."

Autumn nodded. "I was kind of mad too."

"Also, great job today, giving that son of Ares what he deserved!" I added.

Autumn smiled. "Thanks. Delaney said you can change shape too?"

I nodded. "But only into a wolf, but I assume it's the same for all animals."

Autumn nodded. "I mainly have to focus on that animal, drown all the surrounding noise and distractions, and then, next thing I know, I've changed shape."

"I came up with commands to make the transition easier and faster. I could help you." I offered.

Autumn smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Over the next few days, I trained Autumn to change shape easier, and we came up with commands. She got the hang of it much faster than I had, since I knew how it worked and could coach her better.

Suddenly, it was Friday night, and I prepared for Capture the Flag. I loaded my quiver to the brim with arrows, and made sure my choker was secured tightly around my throat. I raced outside to the pavilion where everyone had gathered, and I spotted Delaney and Autumn arriving, finished with their match at the arena.

"Now, campers are Red team, hunters are Blue team. Remember, no intentional maiming!" Chiron said, before blowing his conch horn to start the match.

Thalia gathered the hunters and we huddled around her. "Okay, here's the plan, we take Zeus's Fist and Delaney will take a third the hunters to set traps and defend our flag. I take the another third to distract the campers while Cassandra leads the remaining to capture the flag." She and Delaney then proceeded to select their team. Delaney headed off to protect the flag, which she retrieved from Chiron, and Thalia set off to distract the campers.

I surveyed my team, and Ruby, Savannah, Thea, and Autumn were among them. "Okay, hunters, let's move!" I led them through the forest, and after walking for about fifteen minutes, I heard fighting nearby, which must have been Thalia's team, since we were in the wreckage of old automatons, hence, nowhere near Zeus's Fist. Which also meant the flag must be at the end of Zephyros creek.

I led my team quietly to the end of the creek, and Savannah, Ruby, Kathryn, and Marilyn climbed into the trees, bows at the ready. I led the others closer to the flag, which was guarded by ten campers. I signaled to the hunters in the trees, and they each fired a fart arrow, rendering the campers unconscious. Thea dashed to the flag and secured it around her waist with a rope quickly, before the campers started to stir.

I raced alongside Thea and the others, and Kathyrn, Savannah, Marilyn and Ruby jumped down from the trees and landed lightly as a gazelle. Wind whipped my face as we approached the sounds of battle. We hid in the bushes, crouching and walking as fast as we could. When the sounds of battle faded, we stood up and raced along the shore of the creek.

I had just begun to see the pile of rocks in the distance when a camper tackled Thea to the ground. My whip appeared in my hands, Savannah had her staff at the ready, Thea had her electric whip out, Autumn turned into a cheetah with silver markings, and the others readied their bows. I swung my whip, scraping the ground, and I wrapped it around the camper's legs and tripped her.

I vaguely recognized her, Alice Miyazawa, child of Hermes, probably why she had been picked for this task. I snatched the flag from her grip and tied it securely to my waist, and left Marilyn, Autumn, and several others to make sure Alice didn't tell the others that we had the flag. Autumn remained in the form of a cheetah, growling as she prowled in a circle around the daughter of Hermes.

I raced through the forest as fast as I could, the others trailing me. I heard the sounds of battle approaching, and I pushed myself harder. Wind burned my face as I raced to Zeus's Fist, where I saw Delaney and several others guarding it. I realized the flag was missing, probably explaining why there were less hunters there than there should have been.

"Thea!" I shouted. "Launch me through the air! The campers have our flag!"

Thea nodded, her eyes narrowing with concentration. I felt myself flying through the air, and I curled myself as tight as possible to give me less wind resistance. I barreled into the foot of the rocks, my back aching. I stumbled up the rocks, and halfway up, Delaney took the flag, and used the wind to propel her all the way to the top. She nestled the flag into the rocks, and sent Aquila to inform Chiron they had captured the flag.

I smiled, when Chiron appeared, announcing us the victors. The hunters cheered as the campers groaned, defeated for the fiftieth time in a row.


End file.
